


Perfection

by Narina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Multi, OT3, That's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: They didn't look for it, but they found each other and it's the best thing to ever happen to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in German, if you find any mistakes in the translation, please let me know.

They all had their problems, carried their past with them and had spent a long time getting back to normal. Being close to each other helped a lot. Rey had once heard that sleeping next to loved ones made you more relaxed and for her, it had become a reality. 

On Jakku, the heat had been annoying because of its omnipresence. Sun and endless sands had dominated the days and she couldn’t have imagined touching someone. Here, things were different. The weather actually changed and that was so refreshing, she spent most of her days just looking out of windows. 

Sometimes, people joined her. Leia or even Luke, whenever he was around. Chewbacca and BB-8 showed up but most of all, she enjoyed the hours spent with Poe and Finn. They didn’t need to talk, though they did that, too. They shared stories, laughed and cried together and supported each other. And that helped them sleep. 

Rey yawned because it was way too early to get up. The chirping birds had woken her at sunrise, she still wasn’t used to this kind of sound. Poe lay behind her, one arm around her waist. Finn, on her other side, had one arm buried beneath the pillows and the other draped across her and Poe. It was warm, but it wasn’t hot, so she ignored the birds and snuggled deeper into the embrace, trying to catch a few more hours of sleep. 

She woke again when Poe tried to fight his way out of the embrace. Finn was fast asleep and Rey chuckled as she watched before deciding to help him get out of bed. He smiled apologetically, gathered his clothes and pointed to his comlink. Rey nodded slightly and Poe grinned as he left for the command center. They had gotten used to calls coming in at all times and even if they could, she doubted they actually wanted to be around each other twenty-four seven. It just made the time they actually had together more valuable. 

They met Poe again at breakfast, his hair was a mess and he had motor oil on his cheek. Rey supressed the urge to extend the smudge, Finn didn’t refrain from doing so and she used the moment to steal some of his food. It wasn’t like before when she had to work hard for every meal. Today, it was just a game between them and the base’s staff had gotten used to the trio. 

They had a day free of duties ahead and they could enjoy a long breakfast, sabotaging Finn – seated between her and Poe – when he wanted to get up to use the fresher. They could laugh, have fun, forget about their problems and just help with whatever the other two needed. It wasn’t perfection in the classic meaning, but Rey couldn’t wish for anything better. 

~

He was usually the last one to wake up. In the past, that wouldn’t have been possible, he wouldn’t have dared and he wouldn’t have wanted it. It was in the resistance that Finn had learned what recuperation really meant. His nightmares were kept at bay and he felt content and happy, though he couldn’t forget what had happened. Though he still blamed himself for so many things. 

Rey was awake when he opened his eyes, she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, her hands around his own on her stomach. The space next to her was empty, Poe probably busy with his work. It was okay. They had found out how this life worked for them, though it wasn’t always easy to be the first to get up because that always meant getting free of the entangled limbs. 

The wound on his back was healed, the leather jacket repaired. The scars remained as a silent reminder for the three of them, a warning not to underestimate Kylo Ren. They would see him again and they would be stronger, working as a team. Training could be hard, but it was easier when they motivated each other. 

To the First Order, he was a traitor. Many people in this base still didn’t trust him. He had Poe and Rey, though, and general Organa had faith in him. It wasn’t perfect but it was enough for him, more than he’d ever dared hope for. He just laughed when Rey stole his food, when Poe pressed into his side and took a sip from his caf. He was happy, _they_ were happy and they would face anything the First Order put in their way. 

~

Sometimes he still felt like Kylo Ren was in his minds. Sometimes he woke up shaking because of these memories, but lately there were so many nights where he was greeted by the arms of his loved ones to calm him down. When they cuddled under the blankets, it wasn’t always to tell which limbs belonged to which person. It wasn’t important, though, he enjoyed the warmth of their bodies and it helped him rest easier. 

The nights at home didn’t scare him that much, anyway. The nights during his missions did, when even BB-8 couldn’t chase away the silence and the dark thoughts, though his droid had taken to displaying holos of the happier times. Sometimes, it worked. Mostly, Poe was glad he never had to go too far away and when he returned, one of the two was usually available. 

It was quiet today. He had feared for the worst when his comlink had gone off, had smiled at Rey and let Finn sleep, but it had just been about some repairs. He didn’t have Rey’s talent but he still was a pilot and had learned the basics. Poe was glad to be staying for now, they finally got to spent a day as the trio they had built. Not looking in the mirror before joining them at breakfast might have been a mistake, but he got hot caf and that was worth a bit of oil on his face. 

Maybe it would take some time until they could live in peace, but until then, they could just make the best of it and create their very own perfection.


End file.
